Romp
by CerberusKin
Summary: Romp is a one shoy about Kisame and Itachi. KisameItachi. Yaoi. You now can see the link.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts

Romp

Itachi sat in a tree overlooking their campsite. They had been traveling since early that morning and it was nearing six in the evening. They were close to another village but they decided to stop for the night and continue in the morning. Itachi watched Kisame enter the campsite with a few pieces of wood and started to make a fire. Itachi smiled slightly as the man struggled slightly with the matches but soon got a good fire going. Itachi jumped from the tree and helped make dinner for night. Kisame just stared at him blanking before going off again to get water at a nearby stream. Itachi watched his retreating figure with dull sad eyes then going back to cooking the food.

When they finished with supper Itachi volunteered to take first watch. To his displeasure Kisame refused to let Itachi do first watch for a second week and insisted on doing the first watch himself. They argued for a few minutes before Kisame threatened to weaken Itachi by draining some of his chakra if he did not go to sleep. Reluctantly Itachi went to sleep feeling a bit uneasy with leaving Kisame at first watch but soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kisame watched his partner sleep. He knew Itachi felt uneasy with having him do first watch and felt that he was burdening Kisame but Kisame really did not mind. He loved watching his partner sleep. He did not see regret or his dying emotions, he just saw a peaceful Itachi and Kisame reveled in the view. He loved Itachi more than a friend, partner, and brother. His feelings went beyond that, he really loved Itachi and wished that the younger man felt the same way.

Kisame did not bother to wake Itachi when it was time for his watch. Itachi had done the watch too many times and it was Kisame's turn to do it, so he let his partner sleep until it was time to get up and keep moving. Itachi yawned and grumbled something along the lines of a certain partner not bothering to wake him up for his watch. Kisame just chuckled and kept walking. They did not reach the town until late the next evening and stayed at an inn that was located further in the village. The room had only one bed so they had to share but they really did not mind, but unknown to the other, they were both thinking the same thing. Itachi was the first to take a bath while Kisame unpacked some of their things. They were going to be staying in the village for a while because the Akatsuki hideout had been raided for a second time and Itachi and Kisame doubted they would be able to go back. They also doubted that they were going to find Akatsuki members alive.

Kisame smiled when he heard a stream of curses coming from the bathroom that had followed a loud thud. Chuckling slightly Kisame opened the door to find a naked Itachi sprawled out in the bath tub. The sharingan user just glared at Kisame as he helped him up. Itachi blushed when he realized that he was wet and naked and Kisame was in the bathroom holding him and his hand was running up and down his back. Itachi felt his face get even redder but he reluctantly pulled away and closed the shower curtain with an embarrassed thank you. Kisame smiled and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. He took off his cloak and his shirt before plopping on the bed and beginning his usual routine of cleaning the shuriken, kunai, and Itachi's katana in which Itachi always got upset at him for doing. 'He needs to stop thinking that he is burdening me. I wonder…' An evil smile crept over Kisame's face as he got up once again and completely undressed. Kisame walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and silently closed it behind him. He opened the shower curtain slightly and stepped in behind Itachi.

Itachi was too lost in thought to realize that Kisame had entered the shower behind him. 'That was weird. I mean, yeah I have a little crush on him. Well maybe not little but I still have a crush on him. Great I'm hard. Just my luck. Che!!! Stupid soup!!' Itachi yelled in his head. He bend over to pick the soup back up and noticed a pair of blue feet. Itachi snapped up immediately and whipped around coming face to face with his crush. Kisame just stood there smiling at him while Itachi blushed and shifted uneasily under Kisame's gaze. Itachi stood there in slight shock as Kisame kissed him lightly on the lips. It took Itachi a few more minutes before he realized that Kisame was kissing him so he kissed back. Itachi leaned up into the kiss as Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist drawing him closer to his nude body. Itachi felt Kisame's hardening erection press against his balls as it twitched slightly to Itachi's nervous movements. Itachi relaxed a bit and moaned into the kiss.

Kisame felt Itachi rock against his hardened dick and could not help but moan. It felt good and Kisame wanted to take Itachi right there without mercy, but he did not want to frighten the smaller man so he tried to suppress his urges. Then again that was a task he was never too good at.

Itachi moaned as the pace was quickened a bit. He wanted Kisame and he wanted to be fucked senseless. Itachi groaned at the loss of the other mans penis against his but soon was moaning as Kisame slid a finger inside of him. Itachi pushed back on the finger, meeting each thrust until it hit his sweet spot. Itachi screamed and bit down on Kisame's shoulder. Kisame winced at the slight pain but soon let it be when he slipped in a second and a third finger hitting the soft bundle of nerves until he was satisfied that Itachi was ready enough.

Itachi whined when Kisame pulled his fingers out but he was soon clawing at Kisame's back when Kisame slid himself slowly into Itachi. Itachi shifted a bit as he tried to keep the tears from escaping his eyes from the pain of Kisame's length stretching him. Kisame stopped momentarily because he felt Itachi tighten a bit so he waited till the younger man got used to having an overly large dick inside of him. When Itachi started to shift impatiently, Kisame pushed the rest of his dick inside and stopped to wait for Itachi to adjust which did not last long because he started slightly ride Kisame. Kisame smirked before pushing Itachi against a wall in the shower. Itachi lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kisame's waist as Kisame began to thrust into him at a fast pace.

Kisame loved the feel of Itachi tightening around his throbbing erection every time he hit Itachi sweet spot. Itachi could not help but scream out as Kisame thrust into him roughly and hitting that one place that made him scream and claw at Kisame's back and shoulders.

"Itachi…tell me…how long?" Kisame smirked when all he got for an answer was screams and moans. Then he got an idea to make Itachi talk. Kisame just stopped. He stopped thrusting into Itachi which caused the sharingan user to whine and beg Kisame to continue. "I am not going to continue until you answer me. How long?"

"I…I…I…K…Kisa…Kisame I…" Itachi was deep in the sea of pleasure and could not quite comprehend what Kisame was asking.

"How long Itachi. It is a simple question"

"Since…ah…Kisame please…"

"Tell me"

"Kisame…please…Kisame…"

"Itachi I am not going to continue unless you tell me how long"

"The first day I met you"

"That wasn't too hard was it?"

"Kisame please…I need you now…"

"Yes love. As you wish." Kisame pulled out and rammed right back inside of Itachi. Itachi screamed Kisame's name before turning into a moaning lump. Kisame just smirked as he continued ramming into his lover making him scream and beg for more.

"Ah…ahhhhhhhhhoooohhhhhh…Kisame more please…AH!!!!!"

"You know. For a stoic quiet virgin your very vocal. I wonder how loud I can make you scream"

"No…Kisame don't'…please don't… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Scream for me Itachi. Louder" Kisame quickened his pace as Itachi no longer can form any meaning or sense let alone a sentence. Kisame looked down between their wet bodies and saw Itachi's aching member. Fisting it, Kisame squeezed and stroked Itachi in pace with his thrusts. Itachi's onyx eyes that were glazed over from the amount of pleasure he was receiving rolled to the back of his head as he let Kisame have his way with him. Kisame felt Itachi nearing completion so he stepped up the pace and thrusts. "Oh Itachi. Cum for me love. Scream for me. I want to hear you scream." Kisame whispered softly in Itachi's ear causing the younger man to lose all baring.

"Itachi…Do not be afraid to let go love. I want to hear you scream" Kisame angled his thrusts until he hit the sweet bundle of nerves that sent Itachi over the edge.

"Ki…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES! THAT"S IT!!! SHIT!" Itachi spasmed and tightened around Kisame's sensitive shaft making the man cum deep within him and right on his sweet spot. Itachi screamed again before passing out in Kisame's arms due to the intensity of his orgasm and Kisame's. Kisame felt his lover shiver a bit before relaxing. Cleaning both of them up, Kisame shut the water off and stepped out of the shower carrying Itachi. The eldest sharingan user was still passed out so Kisame dried the both of them off and headed to the bedroom to lay Itachi to bed. There was a pounding at the door and the voice of an authority figure demanding Kisame to open the door.

Kisame looked at the door before opening it to reveal the desk clerk and two police officers. Kisame looked blankly at them while the clerk looked angrily at him and the officers looked questioningly at him.

"Sir, the desk clerk has called us to tell us that there was screaming coming from this room. Is that correct?" One of the officers asked looking Kisame straight in the eyes.

"Yes it is and if you think I was raping someone you are sadly mistaken. Me and my lover were just…having a good hard romp." Kisame smirked a bit at the look of disgust on the desk clerks face.

"Sir may we see your lover and ask him a few questions?"

"Sure, but I doubt that you will get anything out of him though."

"Um…thank you sir" The officers entered the room and proceeded to make their way to the bedroom while taking note of the cleaned and polished shuriken, kunai, and a katana with a red and black handle . When they entered the bedroom they spotted a slightly unconscious Itachi laying on the bed. Kisame entered after them and smirked as his lover smiled at him. The officers looked between the two before leaving the room.

"Are you not going to ask him questions dear gentlemen"

"I am afraid we have all the evidence we need sir. Tell me one thing though: How experienced of a ninja are you?"

"Me and my love have been ninja since we graduated the academy in our villages."

"May I ask what villages you and your lover hail from"

"Now that is something I can not tell. If you have no further questions, may I suggest that you leave."

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Good night sir" Kisame closed the door and locked it, then he walked towards the bedroom to lay down next to Itachi. Itachi sat on the bed waiting for him with his wrists pressed firmly together with a piece of rope that lay a top them. Itachi smiled seductively at Kisame before speaking.

"I have an idea what we can do for the rest of the night. Do you mind tying me?"

"No. Not at all" Grabbing the rope, Kisame tied Itachi's wrists together tightly.

-------------------------

I am going to turn this into a series of one shots, of course with the same pairing.


End file.
